Shattered Dimensions
by Darksundemise
Summary: What would you do if the ones closest to you, happened to be your worst enemy? The ones closest to you, the ones who wanted you dead the most. What happens if the fight, affects more than just you and the ones who want you dead? What lengths are you willing to go too?
1. New Beginnings

I slowly awake, still inside the cell that had been installed within the bunker I had found just years earlier. And he was still outside, working at my computer. Then his assistant walked in front of the cage door.

"Still not going to tell us how you managed to do this?" She asked, her dark eyes lowered in annoyance. "Or am I going to have to beat you again?" My heart skipped a beat as the gashes on my back continued to hurt.

"I'm never going to tell you..." I say, glaring daggers at her. Her smirk returns as she produces the originally white baseball bat, which was now a crimson. I could feel myself growing weaker, as the little shares I had were going back to the goddesses. Then my vision turned red as I reached the first critical point. The point at which my DNA would start tearing apart.

"Shit! The goddesses found us! We gotta go!" The man said abruptly while quickly standing. "You win this time..." The woman says, as they both leave. Then the roof caved and the four goddesses stood in the center of the room. But the people were long gone. Then two other girls appeared.

"Neppy! In the cell!" They could surely see the blood. Within seconds the door was blown from the hinges and the girls quickly ran in. The one with a trench coat was attempting to unlock my shackles. I then felt my arms fall and I fell to my side. Everyone was looking at me, seemingly concerned. I then felt a prick in my left arm... the human one.

"That... won't... work..." I sputter out as my skin feels on fire. "He is in intense pain..." The CPU White heart spoke. "Need...sharicite...locker... 986..." I tell them as I feel the dry heaving starting. Normally by now I'd be puking everything in my stomach up... but the bastards didn't feed me.

"Sharicite? Is he... the thief?" The orange haired girl then brings back the sharicite, although it was much less than I remember. Still, it would help. She hands it to me, which I then sit up and open the latch on my right arm. I insert the sharicite into the open slot for it.

I instantly feel relief go through my body as I lean back against the wall, my skins color returning. "Thank... thank you..." I say as I still feel somewhat shaky from the whole experience. "I hate when I get that low..."

"I assume you'll answer our questions?" Black heart asks. "Jeez Noire, as pushy as ever I see, still not helping you with your friend problem." Noire huh? "Shut up Neptune!" She replies angrily. "Yes... I'll answer any questions you have to the best of my ability." I say, stopping their bickering.

"Are you the one who's been stealing our shares?" Neptune asks. I lower my head in shame. "Yes..." I reply. "That's a capital offense for all citizens." White heart says, a weapon appearing from nowhere. I lean my head back to the wall. "Hah... citizenship, there's something rather foreign to me. It's been so long." I say staring off to space. "What? All born in a nation are a citizen." Green heart tells me. "But what about those whose nation no longer exists. But not simply their nation, but also their dimension, their existence?" I say with a smirk.

"Wh-what..." Neptune stutters. "How will you charge someone who doesn't technically exist? At least not on celestial terms. My world was crushed by a foul evil The survivors were scattered through certain dimensions." I tell them with a my smirk turning to a frown.

"But just know, in this state, I am of no threat to you, as you would notice, I only used a maximum of two percent of the shares. Just enough to survive and continue to gain them." I tell them.

"Well Vert, he was found in your nation. This is up to you." White heart tells her. "Why have you been using the shares?" Vert asks, somewhat suspiciously. A ray of sunshine then finds it's way through the window, and right onto me.

"I had been hired by a goddess in my dimension to create better soldiers through the power of the share. I of course took to experimenting on myself. I then placed my hand palm up and initiated a hologram of my findings for them to read. Neptune lets out a gasp.

"You live off of shares?" She asks. "Unfortunately." I reply. "Well, I've made up my mind. He will not be prosecuted for this." Vert states. "How noble." White heart replies eyeing me. "What is your name?" "Anatoly." I tell her. We then hear a large roar from outside. "Shit! You brought them right to me!" I say as I rush to my locker, which still stood open. I quickly equip my exo-suit. As the eye-piece falls and my HUD appears, I realize I may not have enough shares to fight an extended fight. "Anatoly! Who!?" Noire says as they prepare to fight.

"At least I'll have backup..." I mutter. "The corruption." I state. Looks of confusion spread across the room. "Did you seriously not know it existed!?" I ask angrily. Perhaps too angrily. But it was the corruption that took my dimension. "It can devour shares. You'd best kill it now." I tell them as I press my aerial assist boots button on my left palm control pad.

"He flys!?" I hear the girl in the trench coat gasp. I bolt out into the outside, as the bright sun blinds me for a second. When my vision clears I see the bubbly mass of the corruption in the shape of a dragon. The red swirling in the black sickens me. Then the goddesses appear beside me. "How do we kill it?" Neptune asks. "Hit it? To tell you the truth, I don't know, but if you hit enough, it'll at least leave us alone for the time being." I tell them.

"Blanc, this resembles the beasts found in your nation, any ideas?" Vert asks. "Not a clue." She replies. I reach my right hand to my back and grab my longsword, the sound of metal on metal as it slides out of it's sheathe sends shivers down my spine. "It's been a while old friend." I whisper as I throw my arm out with razorstrike now in it. "You don't really have a lot of protection..." Blanc says. "Couldn't add anymore." I reply.

All it really was was some metal strips with wiring. My HUD circled 3 spots, two where the wings connected to the body and one in the center of the head. "Wing joints and center skull. All hot points. Aim for there." I tell them. I then lined and pointed my jets away from me, dashing toward the left wing weakspot. I set my blade point down and grab it with both hands. It easily cuts through and the wing is severed.

I continue forward a bit before turning to face the beast again. But it was now glaring at me. It opens it's mouth and everything but it's voices seems to be underwater. "You will never escape, Anatoly." It says before disappearing just as Neptune with to hit it. Then a small explosion.

The goddesses all lose their transformation as I slide my blade back in it's sheathe. And I notice my timer, the one that shows how much time I have left with my current shares, shows 12 hours, shutting down my suit. I hit the ground hard. Pain explodes as I manage to land on a sharp piece of metal. I grit my teeth as I lay there.

"IF! Help!" I hear as the trenchcoat girl runs toward me and Vert. "Why are you.. agh!... helping me?" I ask. They manage to remove the metal and Lay me on the grass. "I... feel like... it's helping a friend..." She says. "Huh...weird..." I reply. The breeze feels nice after being in that base for so long. But now... all I want is sleep. "Let's take him to Planeptune. See if Histy knows anything." Is all I hear before drifting off.

I shoot up in a bed, a bed that most certainly wasn't mine. "Oh! You're awake! I'll be right back." A purple-headed girl said, quickly leaving the room. "How long have I been out..." I mutter taking note of the darkening sky. Been a while since I've seen a window this big. It took the entire wall.

"About ten hours." A black haired girl speaks, scaring me a bit. "Oh... sorry... thought I was alone. "Don't worry about it." She says, putting a glass of water on the nightstand. "Th-thanks..." I say, slightly embarrassed. "My name is Uni, by the way. Noire's my sister. The other girl, Nepgear, is Neptune's." She says as I reach out for the glass. "Anatoly." I say as I begin to drink the water.

"Well, that's quite an interesting name." She replies as Neptune, Noire, and someone small person on a book make their way back in the room, with Nepgear standing behind them. "Anatoly! You live!" Neptune says. "Why are you so excited?" I ask. "Who knows why she gets excited over anything..." Noire mutters. "Hey Noire, this is your chance to make a friend that's not a CPU" She says in a teasing tone. She seemed to just ignore the comment.

"Hello, Anatoly, I am Histoire, the oracle of Planeptune." The girl on the book tells me. I sit up and realize I have no shirt on. The scar across my chest was in full view of everyone. "Wh-what happened to my shirt?" I stammer out. "When you fell on that metal earlier, it got ruined, sorry." Noire tells me.

"That's a really nasty scar..." The orange haired girl from earlier says, her mouth slightly ajar. "Compa, it's rude to stare." The girl I deducted was the IF from earlier. "Sorry." She says. I lower my head. "Not like I can hide it... So why am I here?" I ask. "Simply because we couldn't leave you out there where you may die." Histoire told me.

"And also, would you be willing to tell us how you got here?" Noire said. "I suppose... but any chance I could get some sharicite... In a couple minutes, it's going to be very painful for me." I tell them. "Sharicite?Um... I suppose, Neptune, Noire, could you help me?" Histoire said and they all left the room. "How long you got?" IF asks. "About five minutes..." I say. "Are painkillers really not going to help?" She asks. "When my DNA is tearing apart, I can't use the drugs." I reply.

We then sat in silence for four minutes until they came back in. "Here." Neptune said, handing me a crystal. "Th-thanks..." I say as I open the compartment and insert the crystal. I quickly insert it and close the compartment. "Now... how did you get here?" Histoire asked.

"Years ago, I was hired for an... experiment... My goddess had witnessed the corruption growing, and ultimately killed one of the other goddesses. At that point, that goddess, Byehliy, had about forty percent of the shares. The corruption destroyed all of them. Then, the people stopped trusting the goddesses. My goddess, who shared a name with you Neptune, was then considered a heretic for authorizing my experiment, as well as myself. She was executed at the capital... I was to be as well, now known as a false god, but I managed to get away. The corruption found me. Hence the scar, and then I awoke in this dimension, finding the bunker and trying to survive. Then they came along... they were looking to find how I got shares." I explained. Everyone looks at me, shocked.

But for some reason I felt really strong. "How much sharicite was in that?" I ask. "Both Noire and Neptune gave about two and a half percent." Histoire tells me. Five percent. "Why? That's the most I've ever had in this dimension." I reply.

"Because I wanted to help my new friend!" Neptune says, radiating happiness. "I see..." I mutter. I stare out into the night. "Friends..."

"Have you never had a friend before?" Nepgear asks. "Once... the goddess was my only friend. Whether it was actual friendship, or her feeling sorry for me, I was unable to ascertain the truth."

I then toss my legs of the edge of the bed. I then look at the shorts I was wearing. "..." "Something wrong?" IF asks. "I understood the shirt. But what about my jeans..." I mutter. "Blood soaked." "Ah, well... who changed me into these?" I say quickly looking.

"Compa did, don't worry, she is a nurse." Noire told me. Just then, Blanc and Vert rush in.

"We goddesses are being hunted."

Then the building shook. "They're here!"

"Where is my exo-suit!" I said quickly. "Here, I think it's broken though!" IF says tossing me a disc. I stand and catch it. I quickly press it to my chest to activate it. The metal expands, returning my abilities to me. I pop my neck as my HUD appears. The goddesses as well and Nepgear and Uni were transformed. "Anatoly, you should stay here." Nepgear tells me. "Don't worry about him, Nep-jr. He can handle himself. Then the windows shatters. I stick my arm up as a gust of wind hits me.

My timer says 600 hours. I quickly do the math in my head. "Twenty five days huh." I mutter. "Guess I can overclock a bit."

"Overclock fifty percent." I say as lines of code flashed across my HUD

-Jet power increased to150%

-Muscle strength increased to 150%

-reflex speed increased to 150%

-share decay increased to 100%

-Overclocking complete.

"Eh? Hmm..."

"Overclocking yourself?" Uni asked. "Originally the only way I could fight my goddess in a sparing match and win." I then activate my boots and jet outside, drawing my sword. I look down and inhale sharply. "Anatoly? You OK?" Noire asks. "Just a little higher than I expected. I'm fine." I say as I head to the top of the building, the only place showing signs of anyone of power.

When I see the four beings up there, my heart drops as the four goddesses rise beside me, as well as Uni and Nepgear. "We meet again Anatoly." Chyohrniy says. "I thought you were all dead. "We've been reborn." Zeelyohlniy told me. Then the final one turns to me. "Neptun." I say. "We were evicted from our world, you failed me." She tells me.

"Now we need somewhere new, and after we kill the goddesses, this will be our new home!" Byehliy says. The all resemble one of the goddesses. Chyohrniy to Noire, Zeelyohlniy to Vert, Byehliy to Blanc, and Neptun to Neptune. The difference, their clothing all had the coloring of the corruption.

"No..." I mutter as a realization came over me. "The Neptun I know would never blame others for her failures! And I accomplished my mission!" I shout. The ever growing storm had begun thundering. "You stupid boy, do you seriously believe you could ever achieve the power a goddess has!" She retorts.

"You've failed, just like your whore mother!" This sent me into a rage and I look downwards. "Maybe it's time I put an end to this. I've known for a while you were here. I had hoped, begged, for you to be the friend I had. I see it was all in vain." I say as I feel the tears falling down my face.

"Tell me one thing though, how long have you know I was here?" I asked. This sets off an attack of laughter from her. "I sent you here." She says, a nasty grin. "Shouldn't have done that," I begin then rush her with my blade at my side. "I've grown fond of this place!" I finish as I swing at her, causing her to block my attack, which I had fully expected. But I then feel a hand hit my stomach, causing me to land hard on the roof, hitting a vent with my back. I look up to see her laughing.

"Is that all you got!?" She said, obviously entertained. But then, her demeanor completely changed. "Anatoly, where did you get that scar?" She asked, confusing me. "N-neptun? Is it really you?" I ask stand, her hand traveling along the line of the scar. "Anatoly... I can't fight her forever." She says urgently. "Wh-what's going on!?" I say as the tears fall down my face.

"We are fallen CPU's, the corruption got us, you need to end us..." She whispers. Then, out of nowhere, Byehliy attacks me sending me off the edge of the building, and Neptun returns to her corrupted self. I stare at the sky, falling to the ground in shock, and completely unaware of the growing ache in my side.

"Anatoly!" I hear Nepgear shout. This brings me back to reality. I quickly activate my boots, and start rising again. I am soon back to the top, witnessing the battle, which Nepgear is not fighting in at the moment, and the goddesses were losing badly. "Nepgear, I am about to push my suit, I need you to be ready in case it shuts down on me." I tell her. She nods.

"Hardware settings unlock. Initiate custom settings. Set muscle strength and reflex speed to 500%." I say. "Requested settings may overheat reactor, setting change denied." "Admin override. Password "Zta4ko"" I say. "Override confirmed."

"Neptun... I'm sorry..." I whisper as I jet towards her, my blade aiming for her heart as she attacks Neptune. Within seconds I make it to her, and she turns around to face me, a smile on her face. My blade finds it target and she falls backwards as I grab her. The three others, upon seeing this, flee. "Return suit settings to default." I whisper. I hold the goddess, who is now back into her human form.

"Ne-neptun... I'm so sorry..." I say to her. "No-nonsense, don't... you remember your assignment... to protect the world from the corruption. Your mission is still going. Protect this world. No matter what form the corruption takes. I'm just glad... I could see your face one last time." My rain soaked jet black hair fell over my face.

"Let me see your eyes." She commands. I move my hair out of the way. "Your color is returning... I missed seeing those neon green eyes of yours. I'm glad it was you to end my life...I'm glad we... were friends..." She says, in a gasp,a smile on her face. Then her purple eyes closed, for the final time. "Neptun!" I say pulling her close to my body.

I couldn't stop the tears sliding down my face. "May you find peace..." I whisper. I then feel a hand on my shoulder. "The corruption has taken so much from me... The three others... and Neptun... they were all... counting on me... I failed..." I say. I then hear Nepgear sit next to me. "Anatoly..." Neptune says, standing behind me. "It's... it's as though I'm looking at my own dead body..." I look at her, and she looks pale. I pick Neptun up and hold her bridal style.

"You guys... have a crematorium right? She told me once she wanted to be cremated." I say. "Yeah, I'll take you, sis, you should get some rest." Nepgear said. I then follow her.


	2. Shards of You

There wasn't a soul outside as Nepgear and I walked to the crematorium. The rain had stopped a couple minutes ago, but we were still both soaked. And neither of us were saying anything. When we made it to the building, the people inside had already prepared for the cremation. But I suppose they weren't expecting a Neptune look-a-like.

"Is that lady purple heart!?" One of them gasped. "No... well, not your lady..." I mutter. They led us to a room and I laid her on the bed. "I... I can't watch." Nepgear said, rushing out of the room. "I can't blame her..." I mutter.

I could feel tears beginning in my eyes again. Her final smile was still etched on her face. "I'm so sorry, Neptun... I promise you... I will avenge you and I will prevent the tragedy of our world from reoccurring." I say as her body is moved into the incinerator. Right before the door closed, a purple light filled the room, which felt strangely comforting.

I drop my head into my hands. "It's a sad day when a goddess dies, even if from another dimension." I hear Noire's voice. I look up and see Noire, Blanc, and Vert. "Much more so, considering she looked so much like our friend..." Vert said. I looked outside to see the moon, which was a faint hue of purple. "So why are you all here?" I ask. "Neptune asked us to check up on you and Gear." IF said. I then noticed my exo-suit was still running when my HUD flashed.

"What... my hours went up ten percent...did I gain more sharicite? No, not possible... I didn't accept any..." I mutter. My right arm also felt more human. "Excuse me, what happens after the body is cremated?" I ask the attendant. "There is nothing left. For reasons unknown, in this world, all bodies completely disappear. It's actually finished. We are deeply sorry for your loss." She says. I nod and our group begins to leave. When we make it outside, the only light is the purple moon. All the buildings are eerily dark.

"So, is Histoire the most knowledgeable on things like this around here?" I ask. "Yes." Noire replies. I see my palm pulsating. I stick my hand out and a hologram appears. "DNA error. Unknown DNA found in host." I read aloud. "What...?"

I scan the DNA and what I find is shocking. "Four percent of my DNA now matches... Neptun's?" I ask aloud. Then a different error appears on HUD and I find myself unable to move. "Hold up... my suit needs to re-calibrate."

"Why?" Nepgear asks. "Probably his new DNA..." IF says. "It's finished." I say as I begin walking again, the suit feeling slightly less resistant. Then something walks out in front of us. A person in a cloak. "Anatoly...You're becoming one with this dimension. And your rise to god ship is beginning. Do not fail these people." They said. Wait... that voice. "Toma!" I call out to her as she leaves. "Anatoly! What's wrong?" Nepgear asked. "D-do you guys see her?" I stammer out.

"No... can't say we do..." IF tells me. "Who's Toma?" Vert asks. "My oracle... why is she here..." I ask quietly. "She told me my rise to god ship is beginning..." I say.

"A fifth nation...?" Blanc mutters. "Not necessarily." I hear Histoire. We all turn to see her and Neptune. "Did you see her..?" I ask. "Yes...I believe she is the one who sent me a message long ago, only we couldn't decipher it through the static. At least... not until we heard the torturous screams of the dimension being tore apart." "Why do you..." I ask.

"I do not have an answer, but since all the goddesses are here, and someone else who this information may be of value, the worldwide collection of shares has risen by ten percent." She tells us. "I thought it wasn't possible to create shares..." Blanc muttered.

"But neither can they be destroyed. Neptun's shares had to go somewhere... they must have entered the cycle here... which would explain why my shares increased." I deduct. "That also means Byehliy has the most of the corrupted goddesses... she probably has about fifty percent. She's also the most dangerous of them." I continue. "Noire, Blanc, Vert, you should all go back to your nations. There is no telling when the next attack will happen." Histoire tells them.

"Ana, you are going to come back to the tower with us." Neptune says. "Ana? Where the hell did you get that nickname?" I ask before realizing... "Oh... I see..." She smiles at me, a smile that said 'This is your new name from me, get used to it'. We make our way back to the tower and Neptune shows me a room, which they said was my own. It was a quite plain one, with white walls and purple trim. The bed matched the one I had awoken in hours earlier. I suppose that probably meant it all the beds here had a purple bedspread.

I shut my suit down and place it in a dresser, which to my surprise had clothing in it. I get a white undershirt and put it on before walking out to the balcony. I see Nepgear also outside. I walk over to her as she stares at the sky. "It's pretty isn't it." I say and she jumps. "Y-you scared me..." She said her eyes wide. "Yeah... sorry about that, haha. The night sky... been so long since I've seen it." I say.

"How long were you..." "Ten years? It was hard to keep track. Thank you for walking with me earlier... That was possibly the hardest thing I've ever had to do." I tell her. "Hey, look at that." She says pointing to a star in the sky. "What about it?" "It's a new star. I bet it's Neptun." She says. "It does certainly have a purple hue doesn't it." I reply.

"I'm really sorry I got all of you dragged into this..." I mutter. "What are you kids doing out at this hour?" I hear Neptune ask. I turn and face her. "Excuse me?" I say. She couldn't keep a straight face. "Just kidding." She says, laughing. "Sis, did you see the new star?" Nepgear asks.

"I did. I wonder what it means." She says. I then feel something in my right arm. I step back and look at it. "Ana? What's wrong?" Neptune asks. The some circles, a purple color, appeared leaving a sword in my hand. "Angel..." I say as I recognize the blade.

"What...? How did you do...?" Neptune asks. "Must be my now part CPU DNA. I know this blade quite well though. It was Neptun's." I tell them as I open my hand, causing the sword to disappear.

"I was with her when it was forged." I continue. "Well, that's cool. But I'm wore out, so I'm heading to bed. You two don't be up too late now." She said in a teasing tone. I look at Nepgear, whose blush is very apparent. I shake my head and lean on the railing. "In case you forgot, I slept for ten hours. I'm wide awake."

"I.. I slept in late too..." Nepgear says. Neptune sticks her tongue out at us and walks into her own room. "I wonder what the other three are up too..." I mutter. "Does it hurt... knowing you will have to kill them?" Nepgear asks.

"I suppose... they are the closest thing I have to kin here. But they also aren't the people I used to know. I know, they are trapped in those bodies, and they want out. But they can't, their only hope is death." I tell her. "But didn't Neptun break free? Even if was only for a couple seconds. Couldn't you retrieve them and rescue them?" She asked.

"No... That's another project I had been working on, but from what I've found, they can never truly awaken. The corruption has already infected all their cells. It spreads to fast to remove." I explain. I then put my head in my hands. I let out a sigh as I stare at my feet. "It... it happened out of the blue, we had no chance of preparing for it." I say sadly.

Suddenly the floor had became extremely interesting. "It's not your fault. Somethings are unavoidable." She says as I look up at her. She has a small smile, which I return. I look back out to the sky. "I suppose... But I will make sure they all find their peace." I say.

"Will we ever have to worry that one of them is pretending to be a CPU?" "You could easily tell the difference between Neptune, and Neptun, could you not?" I reply.

"Yeah..." She says, confused a bit. "In the end, they all radiate an evil, even a mere human can sense it. But they are capable of great horrors." I tell her. "But I will fall before I let them do anything." I say confidently.

"You really reek of confidence, you know that." IF says, appearing from nowhere. "Where did you come from!?" I ask, startled. "My room, not important. She then leans across the railing. Ya know, your exo-suit is really impressive. I never thought a human would be capable of fighting as if they were a CPU." She says. "Mine is a bit more special than the mass production ones we had. The world I came from was ravaged by war. In fact seeing the CPUs cooperate as well as they do here, it's quite strange indeed." I say.

"Anyway, mine was of the only ones capable of flight, and our normal soldiers had ones that would allow them to scale buildings and survive falls from ungodly heights. But mine came with a catch, to utilize my special abilities, I burn through shares, returning them to what we had called the share net. Or as you call it, belief. Our nation was had the most advanced military. So much so we only needed a fifth of the soldiers as the other to win. And this was all good and well, but our soldiers couldn't assist if a goddess attacked. So myself, and three other people had our systems attached to the share net. This enable our flight and strength. But, we lived on shares, one percent would equal about five days. And two and a half of using our suits at normal settings. Which is why earlier, though I should have used only about twenty minutes of shares, I used two hours. I can overclock, but I lose shares quicker." I explain, without realizing I was pretty much ranting.

"So, what would happen if you lost all you shares?" IF asked. "Well, it would begin with my DNA tearing apart at the seams, which you and Compa witnessed. Then, because my DNA was ruined, my body would start disintegrating. If Toma was right about me becoming a god, I should not have to worry as much. But what do I know..." I reply.

"But right now, I have more than 600 hours, or more than twenty five days." I finish. I hear someone else approaching behind me, and a blade being removed from a sheathe. "Die heretic!" They scream as I quickly spin around, just barely catching the weapon and dodging. He yanks the blade back to himself and holds it in the ice pick position.

"What the goodness!" I hear Nepgear say. He smiles a terrifying smile, the top half of his face covered by his hood, and I knew, he was corrupted. I wanted to ask who he was, but I couldn't speak. I then hear a gun shot, and he dodges to the side, the bullet missing completely. He then grabs me by the throat in a flash, lifting me from the ground. "You die today." I then saw the exo-suit hiding under his jacket.

The next thing I know, I'm tossed from the balcony, and falling toward the ground. But I feel myself being lifted. "C'mon Ana, don't die on me now." Neptune, in her HDD form said. Nepgear, also in her HDD form appears, and tosses me a disc. I catch as Neptune drops me and press it to my chest. It seemed to equip quicker than I remember.

But I now had my ability to fly again. I then feel angel in my hand again.

I see him charging me, as I dodge to the side, with just milliseconds to spare. "Damnit! If I only I knew his model number..."

"If only you were able to use EXE drives like a real god..." He says, his hood falling. I see he has the same model as me, meaning I can't use the killswitch, or it would kill my own suit. I try to track and weak spots, but his suit is blocking my tracking. "I'll just have to kill you the old fashioned way, remember who had their exo-suit first... I still don't how you got an advanced one, or figured out how to use it." I reply.

"Lady Byehliy has had us protecting her for a while, you remember the one that disappeared?" He responds.

"But, Anatoly, I am surprised at you, fighting off the corruption. But the fight is futile, you should join us." He says. "Never. You will fall here." I respond confidently.

"Let's see if your words hold any water." He says, as he raises his fist, trapping us in a red coliseum. I see Neptune hit the wall.

"I'll end you here." I reply as he charges me. I dodge and clip him with Angel. I move away as he turns to face me again, blood seeping from his wound on his chest. _"Hand of the underworld!"_ He says, his blade growing longer and darker. He charges me and swings to my left which go to block, only to be tagged in the side. This, although not cutting me, slams me into the red wall, right next to Nepgear.

Within seconds I'm back in my fighting stance. "You... you used an... EXE drive!?" I ask shocked. "This is the power the corruption can give you. You like power don't you?" He asked.

"I made a promise to lady Neptun, in her final moments of life, she regained her clarity. She asked me to protect this world, and I plan on doing so." I respond. "Then you leave me no choice, I will kill you." He mutters.

I charge him and swing at his leg, causing him to backflip, just as I expected. I shoulder check him and send him into the wall. I fly after him and strike him with my blade. He counters by kicking me in the stomach, knocking me back.

Then some words flashed through my mind. _"S_ _erenade of Shade!_ _"_ I say and I quickly move toward him, striking him before turning to face him again, charging yet again, and striking him once more. He was now restrained by something that was pitch black, holding him in an X shape. I then charge him one last time, my blade perpendicular to his body. I slice through his body, metal and bone giving way to my blade, and hear him scream in agony. I land on the red floor as a burst of blue explodes behind me.

"I used... an EXE drive?" I mutter. I feel my eyes closing to their own accord. Then, I felt the air rushing as I drew closer to the land. Then, arms around my stomach.

* * *

I shoot up, taking in my surroundings. I see daylight streaming in through the window, and my lack of of my exo-suit. I recall something I heard from my dream. "Joining... a nation?" I mutter to myself. I realized, maybe in the future I'd have too, but at this point, this was a no go. If I did, I couldn't hunt the corruption. I then heard some stirring in the room. I look to my left and see Nepgear in a chair, asleep, but slowly waking. I could also feel deep down, my instinct to go on patrol.

I quietly get up and walking over to the sleeping girl. Without waking her I pick her up and lay in the bad I had just been in moments ago. "Must have been worried about me..." I mutter. So many foreign feelings.

I leave the room and walk down the hallway, before realizing, I was lost. But I soon noticed someone leaving their room. "Neptune?" I call out. "Hey Ana!" She said, a smile on her face. "Were you aware Nepgear slept in a chair in the room I was in?" I asked. "Yeah, last night she seemed worried about you. I just didn't know why you fainted. Anyway, I'm hungry, let's eat." She replied.

"What about-" "Histy will wake her up." She said, cutting me off. I nod as we walk toward the kitchen. The kitchen had an awesome view of the city, much like all the other rooms. "You guys really like good views, huh?" I asked grabbing for a pack of rations, which I didn't find. "Eh? Oh... right... I suppose you would have normal food." I said opting for a box of cereal.

'Nep-charms... was everything named after her?' I think to myself. "Well yeah, what have YOU been eating." She said, grabbing some pudding. "Pudding for breakfast?" I ask, smirking in amusement. "Hey! Pudding is a superfood, don't you forget it!" She said narrowing her eyes. I offer a sarcastic salute with the box still in my hand. Now was her turn to be amused.

I got a bowl and poured some of the cereal, and poured some milk. I sat at the table, across from Neptune, who seemed to be greatly enjoying her pudding. I get a spoonful of the food and insert it in my mouth.

Only one thing hit my mouth. I immediately spit the food out and run to sink, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. After I begin drinking the liquid, relief flowed through my body. I turn back to Neptune and she gave the biggest 'What?' look I have ever seen.

"Too... sweet..." I gasp. "What have you been eating?" She asked again. "Bland shit..." I mutter sitting back down, glaring at the food. I then tried again, managing to actually swallow the bite, but not without grimacing. Neptune watched with a pained look. "What?" I ask, somewhat confused, yet not at all.

"It's really been a while since you had any actual food, hasn't it?" She asked. "Years..." I say, my gaze floating to the window. Then Nepgear walked in. "Well hello, miss sleepy Nep." Neptune says.

"Um... Anatoly, why did I wake up in your bed?" She asked, blushing slightly. "I thought she was in a chair?" Neptune asked, a teasing smile on her lips. But little did she know I was immune to it. "I moved her when I woke up, I imagine a chair isn't the most comfortable place to sleep." I reply nonchalantly.

"Oh.. haha.." Nepgear laughs. Poor girl, must've given her a heart attack. I finish my meal and walk out into the hall again, only to bump into Histoire. "Ah, Anatoly. Sorry about that." She said moving to the side. "Ah, it's no problem, I actually need to ask you something." I reply.

"Hm, what is it?" She asks. I move away from the door in case one of the other two walk out. "I'm sure you know what occurred last night?" I reply. "Yes, a man with an exo-suit attacked and you fought him off. Was there something else that happened?"

"Yes, I used an exe drive, something I shouldn't be able to do, you know being a human and all, but I fainted afterwards... any idea what that could mean?" I ask, hoping to find an answer. "Well, I do have a couple ideas, one could be that in this world, even humans are capable of exe drives, another is you absorbed your goddesses power, giving you an innate ability to use one, which is more likely, considering it would also explain why you fainted, because you weren't used to the power." She says.

"Do you think, I'll ever be able to transform into an HDD form?" I ask, as I feel my heartbeat increasing. "That's a possibility I don't doubt." She replies.

"I see, well, I suppose I need to start earning my keep. Is there anywhere I could take on quests?" I ask. "Oh don't you mind that, Ana-worry." Neptune said walking out of the kitchen. "Ana-worry?" I ask, giving her a skeptical look.

But she straight up ignores me. "You don't need to worry about your keep, you just need to keep being Nep jr.'s friend." She said, giving me a look that could only be described as pervy. "Wh-wha?" I ask, before realizing she was teasing me about the whole moving her to my bed incident. "Ah.. I see..."

"Anyway, I should probably take on some quests anyway, I'm somewhat out of shape." I reply. "Out of shape?" Neptune asked quizzically. "Yeah, being stuck in a base for years on end does that. Besides, it'd give me a reason to watch out for corruption." I continue.

"Shouldn't you rest for today, you did faint last night." Histoire says to me. "My drill instructor would run me to the bone for fainting, I'm sure I'll be fine." I reply.

"At least take Neptune with you. Just in case you can't make it back under your own power." Histoire said. "No can do, forgetisty. All the cpu's have a meeting today. Hey, Ana, you should go, it does, after all, have quite a bit to do with you." She says.

"Wonderful..." I mutter as I go to retrieve my exo-suit. "Guess flying there would be easier?" I ask to no one in particular.


	3. Breathless

Well, I suppose the teasing had subsided at least. I was at the meeting with the four CPU's, and being the outcast serviceman that I was, I stood at attention beside Neptune, in a guardsmen stance. "Jeez, Anatoly... just sit down, you're making things awkward." Neptune said, using my whole name, instead of her cutesy nickname.

"Fine..." I mutter, my instincts screaming no as I sit next to Neptune. "Would you like some tea?" Blanc asked. "Sure, can you guys start this meeting now?" I ask as she pours a cup for me. "I suppose, but first, why do you feel so strongly about standing at attention?" Noire asked.

"Let's just say I had a hard ass drill instructor." I say as I pick up my glass. I take a look at Lowee from the from the balcony we were on. "I see. You must take your duties quite seriously." Vert said. "Of course. My nation was always at war. It was necessary." I say after I set my drink down. I take a look at my clothing. A black button up with a white undershirt and denim skinny jeans. Not something I'd normally wear to something like this. Still didn't understand why Neptune was so pushy about it.

"Oh quit looking at your clothes, you look fine." Neptune said to me. "You are from Planeptune, we aren't stuck up like Lastation."

"Hey!" Noire cried out indignantly. "Don't you have more important matters at hand, Lady Neptune?" I asked, partially annoyed with her lack of attention. "Jeez, Neptune, didn't you tell him this was really just a friendly lunch?" Noire asked. I shoot a glare at Neptune.

"For the love of... I should be training, Neptune!" I say, this time the one who's indignant. "Training, shmaining, you need to lighten up, Ana. You are probably one of the better fighters here, I bet not even Blanc pissed off could beat you." "What's that supposed to mean!" Blanc says, a scary look on her face.

"Chances are, I wouldn't come out too bad, hell, might even stand a chance against all of you, such is the power of the exo-suit. But keyword there, might. Just like how I MIGHT be able to fend off Byehliy." I reply.

"Oh yeah! You wanna go!" Blanc says, transforming. "A punk like you wouldn't stand a chance!"

I stand and look at her. "Name your rules, Lady Blanc." I reply smoothly, giving a sarcastic bow. "First to land a hit wins." She said, staring daggers.

"Let's go. Been a while since I've had a good sparing match." I say walking toward the balcony. I summon Angel and step on the railing, propelling myself into the air. "Well, that's new..." Noire said, also transforming, as did the other two. Perhaps they wanted a better view.

Then, without warning, Blanc charged me, giving me a millisecond to dodge. "So much for a go, huh?" I mutter, slightly shaken by the sheer power. "C'mon mister part god! Let's see you transform!" She says to me, maybe trying to agitate me. I watch her, my suit monitoring her in an attempt to see what her next move might be.

"Was that your best? I've fought dogoos with more finesse than that." I say, attempting to coerce a reaction. It worked when she charged yet again, only for me to dodge once again. As she flies by I whisper to her "Not quick enough." This angers her even more, so much I can see the veins in her neck pop out. "I'LL SHOW YOU NOT QUICK ENOUGH!" She shouts at me, only making me laugh. I back up a bit. "Your strikes, although powerful, are seen a mile away, and lack precision. See, only seconds into the fight, I know your strength, and your weakness." I tell her.

"LET'S SEE YOU HIT ME!" She shouts again. I unsummon Angel, and reply with amusement. "I think this is fun." She then, once again, charges, but I planned on stopping the battle this time.

She swings at me, and I dodge to side, wrapping my arm around her neck. "I win." I whisper as I tap her stomach with my hand. She looks shocked. "How did you..." She muttered as her weapon disappeared. I release her once she gained control of her flying again.

"You showed your anger too soon, I could easily hone in on your pride and exploit it. Haha, that was fun though, I was really afraid if you would have actually made contact." She just crossed her arms. "Whatever..." She muttered. "My turn!" I hear Neptune say as I push Blanc out of the way and dodge Neptune's strike.

"Thanks for the heads up." I tell her, crossing my arms with a smirk. Then my suit started beeping, showing someone approaching from behind. I move just in time for Noire to fly past. "I see, hey Blanc, think you are up for some two on two?"

She just glares. "I suppose not, oh well. Let's dance." I say, turning back to Neptune and Noire. "Rules?" I ask. "Treat us as a boss battle, bring us to the ground without us doing the same." Noire says,looking confident.

"Alright, let's see what you've got. Perhaps now would be the time to mention it, I WAS on the anti goddess team in my nation. Let's see what I've retained." I say, preparing my plan, summoning Angel. But then I noticed something. "Hey wait... hold on a second. I didn't need to overclock to beat Blanc...my fight against Neptun... I had too..." I mutter. "You calling me weak!" She shouted. "No... no.. I think... instead of my suit giving me abilities... I'm bringing it further..." I reply.

"Hmm..." I then look at my HUD, noticing my hours weren't cut down. "I explained this to IF and Nepgear, but when I use my exo-suit, any shares I have only last half as long... this isn't the case now..." I say aloud. "Meh, enough of me wondering about that now, I got a sparring match don't I?" I say throwing my sword arm to the side.

"Let's go robot boy!" Noire says, a smirk. I charge the white haired CPU expecting Neptune to take advantage of my blatant opening. No such attack came however and I instead dropped under her. Then I hear some words. "Assault Combo!"

I initiate a backflip, a blade missing by inches. I then see another coming, which I block with my own blade, and a third strike, blocking that too. One clips me, and I dodge the fifth one. I block two more strikes and dodge the eight. I then look up at Noire, who was now grinning at me. "Reaver's Strike!" I exclaim. Within milliseconds I was on the other side of her. I swipe my blade to the left and hear her grunt.

"Lucky hit, won't happen again." She called out to me. Neptune had decided to attack, but I was expecting it. I quickly spin around to face her, her sword bouncing off mine. I land a martial arts kick to her stomach, finishing with a barrel roll as I dodge her blade jab. I retaliate with a back flip kick, giving me some space from her. But, as I was focusing on Neptune, Noire returned with vengeance. She slammed her blade into my shoulder, sending me plummeting to the ground. I quickly begin to rise again, mere feet from the ground.

"Haha, nice one... shoulda been expecting that." I call out to her. "Go Noire!" I hear Uni shout. I shoot back up to where the fight was. "Get him, Sis!" I hear Nepgear call out. I was floating opposite of the CPU's, staring them down. Then a wave of nausea hit me. Angel disappeared as I puked everything in my stomach up. I look up to see Neptune's face looking concerned, even Noire wasn't looking at me with a fighting look in her face.

"Wh...what?" I ask to no-one in particular. Then I felt my boots shut down. And I was in no position to restart them. Instead, I felt myself falling back first toward the ground. I feel someone manage to catch me. That person had been none other than Nepgear. I instinctively toss my arm around her neck, my vision fading.

I then feel myself being set on the ground. "He-he's not breathing!" Nepgear said. 'I'm not breathing?' I think to myself. I then feel my exo-suit removed from my body. And then a mask placed over my mouth. Forcing me to breathe. Next thing I know my vision returns and I see the faces of two very concerned CPU's and one candidate looking at me.

"Is his sharicite low?" Neptune asks. "No, he said he has like twenty five days worth." Nepgear responded. I could see snow starting to fall. But I was unable to move. "Mina! Call Histoire! We need her and hour ago!" I hear Blanc say. My eyes move to Nepgear, and I see tears on her face. 'Crying? Why are you crying? I'm no one to cry over...' I think to myself. 'Why does it sound like I'm underwater.'

"C'mon, Anasickly, you can't die, you're the hero of the story!" I hear Neptune say. 'What?' I ask myself confused. 'Dying? I was just... sparing, how did I go from that to dying?' I wondered. "I'm...not...dying..." I manage to get out. But then I see several more degrees of despair from everyone. 'Did I forget to say not?' I asked myself.

I then feel someone grasp my hand, the one next the Nepgear. I feel my eyes widen. I then hear the little book fairy. 'Wow... she got here quick." I think to myself. "His eyes are dilating properly, he seems coherent. But he just out of nowhere vomited and stopped breathing." I hear Noire relay to Histoire.

"He's not dying, Histoire... you know he's not." I hear Toma, Histoire seemed to hear it too. No one else though. "How do I help him!" Histoire, seemingly shouted, but no one else reacted. "He's still connected to our world. Break his connection, empty his sharicite." Toma responded.

My eyes widen yet again. I look at Histoire, trying to shake my head. Everyone else takes notice. "Why is he shaking his head?" Nepgear asked. "I have to remove all of his sharicite." Histoire replies.

I felt the color drain from my face. "Won't that kill him!?" Neptune asked quite loudly.

"I hope not." She replies as she closes her eyes. "N-no..! D-don't wanna... die!" I manage to get out. I felt a hand squeeze mine. Then a flash of light, and I felt myself growing weaker. I could feel my heart beat quickening.

Then I felt something lulling me to sleep. I try to fight it to no avail. Then darkness.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, feeling a strange relief. Strange though, given my current surroundings were somewhere I had never been. "You're awake..." I hear Blanc say. "Wh-wha? Where am I?" I ask, looking at the ceiling. "Lowee's basilicom. You Almost died, but Histoire managed to save your life." She replied. "Why am I not in planeptune?" I ask. "You were simply to sickly to move. You've been out for about three days now. We were beginning to think you were never going to wake." She told me.

"You also have a bit of explaining to do to Neptune. Her sister seems rather infatuated with you." She continues. "With me?" I wonder.

"I'm going to notify planeptune about your awakening." Blanc said, standing and leaving the room. 'Wait, why was there a computer in here? And it seemed like a bedroom. Was this...Blanc's room?' I ask myself. "Yeah, it is. Why are you stealing my sisters bed?" A girl told me harshly. I hadn't realized I spoke it aloud. "You must be Ram... and I'm not stealing it, I didn't crawl into her bed." I reply cooly.

"Ram... he's sick..." Another girl said. "And you must be Rom, huh?" I ask. "Yeah..." She replies shyly. "Okay, Neptune and Nepgear are on their way over. Think you can stand?" Blanc asks, returning to the room. "I suppose I'll have to try won't I?" I mutter pulling the blanket off my body and moving my legs over to the side. My feet touch the floor and I take a deep breath.

I slowly stand until I'm on my feet, and gravity began to win out. Luckily Blanc was there to stop my fall. She sits me back on the bed. "You aren't going to be standing long if you knock yourself out." She tells me.

"Why was I in your bed?" I ask after she sat down. "Simple, you need rest and someone to watch you around the clock. I slept on the couch." She replies as if it wasn't a big deal. "Um... thanks I guess." I say, not really sure how to react to that. "Don't worry about it... feels as though it were helping a long time friend." She replied. 'Huh? Long time friend. Didn't Vert...' "Vert said something very similar when I fell on the metal when we first met..." I reply, deep in thought.

I too, then started feeling like I had known them forever. "Hmm... strange, indeed." Blanc replies. 'Wonder what it could mean.' I ask myself. Then a knock and Neptune and Nepgear walk in. "Ana!" Neptune exclaims. "Agh!" I mutter as she wraps me in a hug. "Crushing... me!" I get out and she stops. "Hah, sorry..." She says.

"Neptune, does it feel like you have known me a lot longer than a couple days?" I ask. "I... I was talking about this with Nepgear actually... we both do. But neither of us remember anything about you, meaning it's impossible we've met, especially considering I don't forget people." She responded with a cocky smile. 'Nepgear... why would she possibly be interested in me?' I ask myself. "Here." Blanc says, handing me my shoes and exo-suit.

"Strange..." I mutter. "Thanks Blanc... I'll find someway to repay you in the future." I tell her as I put the shoes on. Neptune then helps me up. I feel a sense of vertigo, but I clears pretty quickly. "Don't worry about it. Let's just say your battle tips cover it." She responded. I nod as Neptune, Nepgear, and I walk to the entrance of the building. After we made it outside Neptune laid into me. "So, trying to steal my sister from me are you, Ana?" She asked in an accusatory tone. "Neptune... haha... what are you doing..." Nepgear. "Laying down the law." She replied.

"Can this wait? I still feel very weak." I reply, the snow making it difficult to move my feet. "I'm just messing with ya, Ana, I feel like she could much worse than you." Neptune whispered in my ear. "Whoah... hey Nep jr., maybe you need to come get him, I'm starting to feel weak as well." Neptune says, obviously acting, but enough for me to almost fall.

Within a second Nepgear had hold of me. "I swear..." She mutters. I then see a flash. I look up to see Neptune had taken a picture of us. "Aw, Histy'll love this." She said walking forward again. "I swear to all that is holy, I'm going to kill you in your sleep." I say to her, causing her to laugh a little.

* * *

It had taken a little, but we had eventually made it back to the planeptune basilicom. It seemed a lot longer due to Neptune's teasing about a relationship I had no idea I was in.

I soon found myself in the med-bay area of the tower, with Histoire looking me over. "Do you know what set this off?" I say, laying back on the white sheets. "About all I can guess, is your old world wasn't completely destroyed until the other day. But, as strange as it sounds, shares aren't sustaining your life anymore. You have no more right now." She says.

I suddenly felt very cold. "Is that why Blanc thought I'd never wake up?" I reply. "Likely." She says as Neptune wandered in. "Well, Nep jr.'s happy he's alive." She says. "Why me... We don't know each other..." I mutter. "I dunno, but you seem to make her happy, so keep at it, buster." She said, a slightly teasing tone to her voice.

"I don't think your sister has ever actually cared for anyone like she does him... it is strange." Histoire says. "So, am I good to go? I'd rather not spend anymore time in bed." I ask. "Yes. Well, if you can walk anyway." Histoire tells me as I pull myself to my feet. I feel somewhat unsteady at first, but I slowly regain my balance. "Just don't overdo yourself." She responds, leaving the room to return to her duties.

"Alright, listen, Ana, your lily rank with my sister is higher than I have ever seen her with anyone, heck, mine is in the only-" "Lily rank?" I question, cutting her off. "Her level of trust and love for you. Your's with her is a 4, the max is 5." She tells me. "I see..." I reply.

"Wait, why are you being so serious, it's weird." I say to her. "Because this is about my kid sister. Don't hurt her or I'll kill you." She continues. "You know I don't really want to be in a relationship with her, especially considering I may not make it out of this alive. Not to mention, we barely know each other." I Replied. "Well, I'm giving you my blessing anyway." She said.

""Hey, wait a second, don't you have duties to attend to as well?" I ask Neptune. "Agh... you're as bad as Iffy and Histoire." She said, looking defeated. "Well, the world is on the verge of war, you realize this right." I reply as we walk into the hall. "Well, kinda..." She says.

I can't help but face palm. "What ever... Do you guys have a shooting range? I really want to pop some shots off." I ask her. "Oh just come play some video games with me and Nep jr." Is her only reply, while grabbing my wrist and directing me toward her room. "You just want to tease us some more don't you..." I mutter. "You bet!" She replied.

When we make it in I see tea and pudding out. "More pudding... always more pudding..." I mutter, surprised at how she could love it so much. "Oh... um... hi... Anatoly..." Nepgear replies shyly.

"Why are you so shy now? Jeez girl... I'm not gonna bite your head off." I tell her, taking a seat on the couch. "Bet you wanna bite her a little bit though." Neptune replies, a smirk on her face. Nepgear blushes a deep crimson as I grab a pillow, and without looking nail Neptune in the face. She looks at me completely shocked. "I don't find you as amusing as you do." I say nonchalantly. "Now what are we going to be playing?" I ask as she hands me a controller.

"The newly released Purple ops 3!" She replied excitedly. "Isn't that a first person shooter? I think I've played it a while back." I mutter. Again, Neptune looks shocked. "It was released yesterday!" She said angrily. "Maybe here, bit not in my dimension." I respond. "I also happen to love games like this." I say looking the controller over. "Hmm, not my custom controller I used to have, but it'll do." I say as the system boots up.

Half an hour later, I had beaten Neptune three times, but Nepgear won once. "Good game." I say as I pull the trigger, landing a headshot on Neptune, signaling the end of the game, and my fourth win. I had won with thirty kills, Nepgear at twenty two, and Neptune at a measly twelve.

"Jeez girl, when did you get so good at this?" Neptune asked her sister, and slight annoyance to her voice. "Neptune! Did you make your checks!" I hear Histoire shout. "Crap! Histy's gonna be mad at me! Gotta go!" Neptune said quickly leaving the room.

"Well, that was unexpected." I say quietly. "Y-yeah... she doesn't really like working..." Nepgear replies. "I can tell." I state simply. I notice the sun going down over the city. "So, what do you want to do?" I ask the fidgeting girl next to me. I stand and pat her on the head, causing her to jump. "You need to calm down. I'm gonna go get some water." I say as I head for the kitchen. I fill a glass with water and take a long drink as I stare out the window.

"Oh, hey Uni." "Hi, Nepgear." 'Uni's here? Does that mean Noire is?' I wonder as I rinse the glass out and set it next to the sink. I then hear excited whispering. I sigh as I guess what it's probably related to. I then go to get something to eat and catch my right arm on a nail or something. "Ouch..." I mutter, thinking nothing of it, until I see blood.

I didn't want food anymore. "What the..." I mutter as I look at the blood dripping from my arm. My supposedly mechanical arm. "Nepgear, can you call Histoire in here?" I call back into the living room.


	4. Friends Like these

"It seems, that your arm is completely human again." Histoire said, my arm in an x ray machine. "Can't say I like it. But I'm also not going to be cutting it off again." I say as the x ray shows organic bone. 'Where did the metal and electronics go?' I wonder to myself.

"So, like, how did you lose your arm?" Neptune pried, for the third time in ten minutes. "Neptune, he doesn't want-" "Fine, not like it's some huge secret..." I reply as Histroire looked at me.

"We were in Lowee, my squad and I were traveling through, securing the area, as their Cpu...Byehliy... called for aid... We thought we were being helpful. Neptun never thought it would be a trap. But next thing I know, we hear an explosion and a vehicle is shot towards me, causing a squad mate to push me out of the way, and he took the vehicle to himself. He died instantly. I prepared to fight the soldiers that were streaming out of the building, both Lowee and Lastation troops. I caught a bullet to the arm..." I start, tears beginning to form as the bullet caliber that did the damage flashed in my mind. "Fifty cal. Armor shredder rounds. Torn my arm to hell. Point blank... I then cut the fuckers head clean off..." I say. Then a flashback.

The explosion seemed so real. I could here the screaming, the gun fire. I put my hands up to the side of my head, as the chilling memories seem more and more realistic. Then I hear something I'd never heard before. "37... longitude... 14 latitude..." I hear myself mutter, then I find myself thrust back into the real world. "Histoire?" I hear Neptune.

"Something tells me I need to go there..." I mutter. "Alone." I finish when I see Neptune open her mouth. "Okay, I know why not me, so at least take Jr. with you." She says. "I think you should have backup, considering your exo-suit may not work." Histoire told me. "I... I see... alright, I'll take Nepgear." I reply.

"Alright, you should be able to make it there pretty quickly. Here's a map to the location." Histoire says, handing me a small phone. "We'll be back soon enough." I assure them as I head back to my room to collect my exo-suit.

* * *

We slowly headed toward the blip on the phone, through a birch forest. It could have taken much longer to get here, but I had a little bit of shares that proved to not dissipate. This proved sufficient to power my suit. But suddenly, the floor is covered in pine needles. I look up to see spruce trees everywhere. "What? Nepgear, do you know anything about this place?" I ask her, to which she shakes her head no. Being on the safe side, I pull my DMR from the newly added sheathe to my suit, my index finger hovering over the trigger.

"I don't like this..." I mutter. Clouds were beginning to gather overhead. I hear rustling to the right of us and I jump, pulling the gun to my left shoulder to aim down the holo sight. I stared in the direction of the sound, only to see a bird take off. I lower the rifle slowly and look at the phone. Just a little more. "C'mon... almost there." I say to her as we begin moving again. Then we came across a small secluded house. "What...?" I ask myself as we edge closer to it.

"I don't believe this place is known to the CPU's." I hear Nepgear say. "Well, we need inside." I say as we make it to the front the door. The place was quite overgrown and dead looking. "The front door is locked." Nepgear tells me. Three gunshots ring out in the forest. "No it's it not." I say as I slide the door open. "Be careful." I whisper back to her. But when I walk in, I see a flash, as if the sun had come out for a split second. The house looked lived in. Then it fades back, looking a total mess. "Now why did I need to come here?" I whisper to myself. I see something move into a hallway. I shoulder my gun and walk over to it. I see a single door open.

"Better follow your advice, Anatoly." Nepgear calls out. "I am." I reply. As I move closer to the door, I hear whispering. I open the door more and walk in, to see a room completely untouched. "The hell?" I ask as I put my gun into it's sheathe. I see a single necklace in the floor, which I bend down and pickup. Looking at the silver pendant filled me a warmth, as if I recognized it. I see the desk has some papers on it. I move over and see a name. "Ishikawa...Takumi?" I ask myself.

"Why does that name seem familiar. Then, I look back to the pendant and a single word rolls off my tongue. "Mom."

The simple word sends a comfort up my spine. I turn around and a flash occurs. I see a woman at the door. "Takumi-chan, it's time for school." The woman says, before the flash sends me back to reality. "What..." I ask, as I search for something, anything to say.

I walk back into the hallway. This time a man appears, who looks similar to me. "Takumi-chan, Nep's coming over, I hear she is bringing her sister." He says, and a grin on my face. "Why am I getting excited..." I mutter. I walk back to the kitchen, and see one more apparition. This time Neptune and Nepgear walk into the house. "Hey Takky. Why are you always so shy, Nep jr." She says as Nepgear hides behind her, a smile plastered on her face. "Ah, Neptune, how nice of you and Nepgear to drop by." The woman I guess is my mom.

Then the apparition fades and I see Nepgear in the same position, but no Neptune. "Nepgear..?" I call out. She looks at me confused. "What happened, Anatoly?" She says, the name sounding foreign. Then, a burst of memories. Running in the yard with Neptune and Nepgear. My parents watching us laughing. Me having a great time. Neptune and Nepgear having dinner here. Them giving me my first pre-release game. My first game against them. The other CPU's having a party here. I realized, I've known them for years.

"Anatoly, you look like you've seen a ghost..." Nepgear says, worry filling her voice. "Takumi..." I say, baffled. Her eyes grow wide. "T-takumi?" She asks, knowing the name belongs to me. I reach out, enveloping her in a hug as I feel my tears falling. Yet for the first time in years, they were tears of joy. "We DO know each other!" I say rather quickly.

At first, she tenses up. But then I hear her laugh, and return my hug. "We need to get the CPU's together, so I can tell them what I found." I say, breaking the hug. "I agree. It's been so long..." She says, tears in her eyes. I pull out the phone, pleasantly surprised to find it has a signal.

I look to the living room and see Toma standing there. "Welcome home, Ishikawa Takumi." She says, her body shattering in shards of blue light.

I scroll through the contacts to find Histoire. "Where should we meet?" I ask Nepgear. "I think the Neptower would be the most appropriate." She replies. I nod and call Histoire. "Anatoly, did you find anything of interest?" She asked. "Yeah, can you have all the CPU's meet at the Neptower?" I reply. "Hm? Yes, what did you find?" She asked.

"I'll tell everyone when I get there." I tell her. "Understood." She said, and the call ended. "Well, we better get going." I say, noticing the sky was clearing.

* * *

I stood at the end of the table, all the CPU's eyes, as well as Histoire, Uni, and Nepgear's. "So, you may be wondering what I called you here for. But, although not of grave importance, is something I believe all of you should be made aware of. My name, even thought I truly believed it was, is not Anatoly." I start, before hearing several gasps.

"My name, which was discovered today by Nepgear and I, is in fact, Ishikawa Takumi." I tell them. I see the lights in their eyes turn on. But the one who seemed the most stunned was none other than Neptune herself. "T-takky?" She said, standing.

"Yes." I reply cooly. She then walked up to me. "Y-you aren't lying are you?" She asked. "No." I reply as she wraps me in a hug, tears streaming down her face. "Been a long time, hasn't it, Nep." I whisper to her. "Too long." She whispers back. I look back and I see the others smiling. "Can't believe we all had amnesia..." Blanc says.

"But we don't anymore, and it's wonderful!" Vert says. "And... I know have all the more reason to defend this realm." I reply as Neptune finally let's go of me. "Also explains why Nep jr.'s Lily Rank with you is so high." Neptune said, a slight teasing in her voice.

Then, Noire's phone goes off. "Kei?" She asks answering. "Noire! Lastation is under attack by two goddesses, one looks like you, the other looks like lady Vert. We need you ASAP!" Kei shouts. Everyone looks around, shocked. "On our way." I Say loud enough for her to hear. "Thank you, please hurry!" She finishes. I rush out onto the balcony and leap off, activating my boots. I see Noire quickly catch up to me. "My nation, my problem." She says. "My hunters, also my problem." I reply as I speed up.

"Fine, just keep up." She says jetting off. I quickly begin to speed up as I notice Uni catching up to me. "Neptune and Nepgear are staying, and Vert and Blanc heading back to their nations." She says to me. "Roger, are you able to relay messages?" I ask. "Yes." She replies quickly.

"Tell them if Byehliy appears, immediately contact you to let me know. I will then intercept her." I tell her. "If false white appears, respond, Takumi will move to intercept her." She tells them. "Okay, they will let us know if she appears." I nod at the confirmation.

* * *

We land in Lastation, and the first thing I notice is the lack of people moving about. "I... I don't see anyone." Noire mutters. No buildings had any lights on. "What's going on..." I mutter. But, I didn't see neither Zeelyohlniy nor Chyohrniy.

"Be ready for anything." I mutter to them as I draw my rifle. I scan the area, looking for anything that might be linked to them. "There they are!" I hear in the distance as gunshots begin sounding off. Noire jumps in front of me, blocking a bullet. We quickly move for cover a some soldiers stream into the street. I take aim and squeeze a shot off, hitting one in the arm. "Planeptune soldiers..." I mutter, as I recognize the exo-suits.

"No!" I say suddenly, storing my gun and summoning angel. 'How did they all get here?' I think to myself as I begin to scan for how many are here. Ten. "It's only ten, a small squad! The larger force must be else where!" I say quickly as I prepare to fight.

"Understood!" Noire says, also preparing to battle. "C'mon you bastards, let's see how my training holds up!" I say, jumping up to rush them. "Anatoly. You traitor!" I hear someone shout. Two gunshots are heard as the bullets rush toward me. I duck, both shots missing me. I slice upwards, catching one in the chest, opening a gaping hole in his lungs and heart.

I glide over to another, and force my blade into his stomach, and sense a handgun being aimed at my head. I duck down just quick enough for the shot to miss, hitting my victim in the face. I yank out the blade and spin, slicing through my would be killer.

I see Noire and Uni imitate a combo, killing five at once. Then a gunshot towards me. I reflect the bullet before it hits, then charging the gunman. A clean cut through his throat. One last guy stood. "Anatoly! Why!?" He shouted at me. But I understood that voice. "Markov?" I ask out, confused. "Why are you doing this!?" He asks.

"The goddess has been corrupted, and she has fallen." I tell him, thinking he thought he was doing this for the glory of the nation. "Neptun...No... You're lying!" He cries.

"I am not... I wish it were one... but she is dead, she had attempted to kill the goddesses of this world. I stopped her." I reply. "You... you killed her..?" He asks. "Yes..." I reply sadly. "Murderer!" He shouts, angrily, pointing a gun towards me.

He fires, a single shot, which I easily dodge, moving twenty feet in a few seconds to stand next to him. My blade pierced his heart. "I'm sorry." I tell him. He looks at me shocked before dropping to the ground after I unsummon angel.

I turn to face Noire and Uni. "Did you know him?" Noire questions. "We were in the same platoon in boot." I reply. "Now, any idea where the rest of the force could be?" I ask the girls. "Probably nearing the basilicom, probably where everyone went." Uni responds.

"Alright, let's move there." I say, taking off into the air to scan for hostiles. I then feel the phone in my pocket vibrate. I pull it out and see Histoire calling. I quickly answer the phone. "Hello?" I speak. "It's surprising how easy it was to separate you. Here I was thinking it would take a little extra push. But no, you let us in easily enough. Nepgear gives her regards." I hear Byehliy. "I'm going to gut you if you so much as LOOK at her!" I hear Neptune shout. "Bye bye, Takumi." I suddenly stop.

"How do you know that name...?" I ask half heartedly. "Who do you think found you?" She said laughing. "We're at the Planeptune basilicom!" Histoire shouts. The phone slipped from my hands.

"I'm going to the Planeptune basilicom, they have them." I tell Noire, my voice becoming significantly darker. "N-no!" Uni says, shock filling her voice.

"Be careful. We need to stay here to assist." Noire says. Uni tosses me a hand gun. "Should be useful, please rescue them." She says. I nod my head as I move toward Planeptune.

* * *

The rain was particularly heavy as I landed at the front entrance to the basilicom. My gaze shifts up toward the dark, cloudy sky. "You fucked with the wrong man." I whisper to no one. A flash lighting occurs just as I finish the sentence. I see the windows are boarded up. I walk to the door and find it locked. I grab the hand gun with my left hand and kick the door with my exo-suit. Both door fly off and I rush in. Five hostiles appear in front of me and on my hud. After I locked on, I fire five shots, killing all five. Then someone rushes my left side. One more shot, right to the head.

"BYEHLIY! SHOW YOURSELF!" I shout, angered. I then see Chyohrniy walking down the stairs. "She's not here, not right now anyway. I'll gladly put you with your friends however. She wants to be the one to execute you." She tells me, transforming into her HDD form. "Never." I reply.

She smiles as I store my handgun and summon angel. "I guess I have the greenlight now, DIE!" She says rushing me, the windows cracking from her take off. I dodge, digging my blade into her side. She then slams into a column.

"You'll pay for that!" She screams as she rushes toward me, swinging downward with her own sword. I parry the blade and shoulder check her. I then slice upwards as she recoils, slightly missing her. "Bastard!" She says, preparing a new attack, but I gave her no time. I jab forward and she parries my blade. I spin in the opposite direction she knocked my blade.

"Crimson mark!" I say as the area around us grew dark. I sliced into her three times forming a triangle. Then a final one separating the triangle into halves. The darkness then faded. I then jump back as she swings toward me. After she misses, I slam my blade forward, piercing all the way through her. Her face fills with shock. Then she fell.

I caught her in a kneeling position. "A-anatoly..? Where are we?" She asked, her conscience finally coming through. "I am still figuring that one out..." I reply. "I-i did something horrible didn't I?" She asked, the blood spilling to the ground. "N-no... you didn't, but your body did... It's okay now..." I tell her as I see tears forming in her eyes.

"They are down the hall there..." She said pointing toward a dark hallway. "W-will you tell the people of this place... I'm sorry..." She asked, her breath fading. "I will." I replied as her eyes closed. I gently laid her on the ground. I could feel my own tears forming.

I then stood and walked to the hall which contained my friends. I then ran into another locked door, which I easily kicked in. What I see other side causes my heart to drop. Many planeptune soldiers, ones from this dimension, were scattered across the halls, many missing limbs and suffering many bullet holes. I put my hand on a wall as I begin to dry heave.

But I can't purge the image from my mind. I then feel a sticky substance under my hand. I look up and see a bloody message. "This dimension will fall." I read. I feel my skin begin to crawl. I hit the wall and stand back up, ready to brave the madness.

I walk through the door and round the corner to the cells, which I see Neptune in one. I quickly rush to it and she looks up. "Tak-Takumi?" She calls out, and I she is shivering, even though the room is about eighty degrees. "I-I'm here." I say as I open the door, which only opens from the outside. "Where's Nepgear?" I quickly ask as I see Histoire in the same cell.

Neptune raises a finger behind me. I turn to see Nepgear strapped to a table, cuts all across her body and dried blood on her skin and clothing. I quickly run across the hall, shatter a window, and step into the room.

"Ne-Nepgear?" I ask out and she moves as I say it. "W-who's there?" She asks, not able to move her head. "Takumi. I'm going to get you out of this." I tell her. I begin to undo the straps holding her down. After I get the last one off I help her off the table.

"Sh-she w-wouldn't stop." She says, quivering. I then pull her into a hug, which she first tenses up to, but then relaxes and grabs me, her tears falling. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." I say, regretting leaving them to this. I help her out of the room and see Neptune and Histoire letting out Compa and IF. "They caught you too?" I ask. "Yeah... the bastards." IF replies and Compa is just completely silent. "Compa, can you help Nepgear?" I ask and she snaps out of her trance. "Oh... Ge-ge, what did they do to you!? Yes, I can..." She says, shocked at her friends state.

"Oh... Gear..." IF says, shocked as well. "Well, you killed her, but you won't live much longer." Zeelyohlniy says, appearing from nowhere, her clothing stained with blood.

"You did this, didn't you?" I ask, staring her down. "Of course, and I will finish the job." She replies. I shoot toward her, instantly summoning angel. "DIE BITCH!" I shout as our blades crash. "Ooh, this ones a fighter! Let's see what you got, fucker." She replies viciously.

"I'm going to make you beg for death!" I retorted, swinging at her left only to be parried. She swings toward my leg, which I move away from. I then catch one to the face, a large slice on my face. It also knock's me into a wall. "Takumi!" I hear Neptune shout. I lay there, staring as pain spreads through my body. Then my exo-suit closes, too damaged to actually help.

Zeelyohlniy then walks past me. "Time for you to die." She says. I stand and walk back into the hallway. "Hey bitch! We aren't done." I angrily tell her.


	5. Awakening

Zeelyohlniy turns to face me, laughter escaping her mouth. "C'mon Anatoly, you can't survive against me at all now." She says. Then, a flash of light envelopes me. I feel my clothing changing. I then rush out of the light, my eyes a bright purple. My shirt was now a black and my pants and gray.

I slice into her heart with a weapon I'd never seen before. "The name is shadow heart." I reply, seeing the power symbol of my eyes in hers. She falls backwards, the wound too bad for her to even speak. I then look at my blade. It was shaped like a katana with pure white teeth protruding from the flat part of the blade attaching together below the teeth. I unsummon it and look at my friends.

"I have risen to godship." I say, feeling extremely powerful. "You certainly seem... powerful..." Histoire says. The concrete hall seems eerily quiet, as if expecting my response. "Let's finish this, once and for alll!" I say, feeling unbeatable.

"Takumi, Byehliy said she is going to the gamindustri graveyard. You have to stop her, we don't know what she is planning." Histoire says, and I nod.

"Neptune, Nepgear, you guys stay here, I'll end it." I tell them. Nepgear gets up to protest, only for Compa to sit her back down. "You are in no no shape to fight, Ge-ge." She says to the girl.

"I promise I will return." I tell them walking back to the entrance. "You better..." I hear Nepgear whisper.

* * *

I land feet away from Byehliy, the last living god from the dimension I came from.

"Takumi." She says, not turning to face me. "You die here." I state simply. The remains of old game systems showed to offer an eery feeling of the place. "I have no intention of dying, nor do I wish to kill you. Instead I offer you a chance to join me." She said turning to face. "Together, we alone can rule this world. Think about it, two gods ruling over a single world. We can build a utopia." She said, a smile appearing on her face.

It seemed so... genuine. "Liar, the corruption has taken over, you want nothing but the demolition of this world." I reply. But uncertainty filled my voice. "The corruption, hah, I easily beat it, I control it, it doesn't control me." She replied, amusement filling her voice.

"Then.. Neptune, Nepgear, all of them... you consciously made the decision to hurt them." "Doesn't matter, they'll be wiped off the world soon enough. And we can start with this runt." She said, pointing behind me. I turn to see Blanc.

"Poor girl, had to watch me slaughter her people. Only a fraction, but still. It weighs heavily on someone." She said. I turn back to her, here disturbing smile growing even more disturbing by the minute.

"You won't kill anyone anymore. You won't hurt anyone anymore. You won't BREATHE ANYMORE!" I shout, summoning my weapon and pointing it towards her.

I then rush forward, feinting towards her right, and she goes to block. I retaliate with a left side attack, only to have it blocked. I jump back as a weapon strikes the area I was at less than a second ago.

"T-two weapons?" I ask, see her dual swords. I then notice something about my blade. "Demon..." I mutter as the name suddenly sounds in my head. I then look back to Byehliy.

"You will never win." I say. I then charge again, this time wary of both blades. I go to stab at her stomach and she easily parries my blade. I spin to her right and kick at her leg, which connects. I viciously swing my blade at her back. She dodges, the blade slightly grazing her.

"Bastard! You'll suffer ten fold!" She says, leaping into the air. I rise as well, leveling my eyes with hers. "You won't win." I reply calmly. We then both charge. A flurry of sword attacks erupt at the mid point. I'd swing, she'd block then swing, I'd block then swing. It became a test of endurance, one I couldn't hope to win.

I jump back, causing her to over swing. I then move back in, only to be blocked yet again. Then, I notice I too had two weapons. Both Angel and Demon were in my hands.

My view shifts back to my opponent. "You will fall." I tell her confidently. "That so? Look at your side." She say, a vicious smile. I glance down, and see a large cut. "As if that will stop..." I stop suddenly, unable to make any words. I then fade back to my normal farm. "So, where's shadow heart." She says, obviously amused by my failure.

"What... did... you do!" I say as I fall to the ground. Pain fills my body as I land on my back. "You knew we were developing chemical weapons." She says as a memory proving her right flashed in my mind. "Takumi!" I hear Blanc manage to get out as Byehliy stands over me, her blade drawn. "A shame really, you could have helped me so much." She says, her blade now falling upon me.

I then hear the crack of a gunshot. The blade gets thrown from her hand as I see a white haired sniper. "U...ni..." I say as Byehliy looks towards her in anger. Suddenly, Neptune, in her HDD form, tackles her away from me. "Away from him!" She shouts.

"I'll slaughter you all!" Byehliy shouts back. I then feel gentle hands pulling me away. I look up and see Nepgear in her own HDD form. I saw bright flashes of lights as the CPU's and their sisters fighting Byehliy, but Byehliy was holding her own. I was then propped up against a rock.

"Watch out, Gear." I hear IF say. Nepgear nods and moves away. Compa moves in and starts wrapping my wound, giving me a shot of something in the region. I then inhale deeply, shocking me as I had no idea I was even holding my breath. I reach out and Nepgear grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet.

"Byehliy!" I call out, causing everyone to stop. I feel myself return to my HDD form. I summon Demon and Angel. "You will not leave here." I say, my arms hanging at my side causing the swords to point to the ground. She smirks, obviously cocky.

"You could never measure up to me, Anatoly. She says, using the name I had used so long. I then bring my hands together, and in a brilliant flash, my swords combined. 'Angelic demon' The name flashes through my mind. I point the weapon to my side. "Let's dance." I tell her, my voice obviously bored.

I then rush her and swing down on to her head, which she blocks, but recoiling from the weight. I then kick her stomach, knocking her back. She swings to my head, which I duck under. I move to her side, delivering a slice, which lands. It wasn't a deep cut, but I knew she felt it.

I back up as Neptune takes my place, blocking each hit. I ready my weapon, and wait for her to move. She does and I charge in. 'Down, down, up, left, right, left, right, finish' I think each sword slice. I finish with a circle slash, which breaks through. My weapon disappears and I turn to see her on her knees, blood covering her hands. Her weapons were no where to be found.

Then, she smiles. I feel the ground begin to shake as she falls through the earth. "You can't win!" She says, letting out a sadistic laugh. I then feel something launch me into the air. I look up and see a rock falling toward me, which I slightly dodge. I ready myself in the air, on the look out for her.

Then a large creature that was colored as the corruption dug itself from the ground.

"No,no,no, no!" I say quickly as I summon my sword. But it continued climbing until it was at least a hundred feet tall. I fly back a little, accidentally knocking into Neptune. "N-no!" I shout, terror filling my voice. "It's the destroyer of worlds!" I shout, wanting to flee. Memories of my last failure fill my head.

It lets out a laugh that sent shivers down my spine. "Don't you see? I am the corruptions master!" I hear Byehliys voice ring out. I then feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to see Nepgear. "We can win. We will win." She says, reassuring me. I nod, and turn to face the creature once again. Rain began to fall on the field. "You won last time, I'll die before I let it happen again!" I shout.

I then rush toward the head, figuring that's where Byehliy is controlling it. I slice into the beast's neck, causing a black blood to cover my blade. It the grabs me, it's entire hand surrounding my body. I twist, digging my sword into the hand, causing it to drop me. 'So, just me huh?' I think to myself as it ignores everyone else.

"That's fine! Means less work for me!" I shout, as it laughs once again. I then notice a lighter patch on the body at the heart. "Aim for the heart!" I say as I rush to it. I go to attack it and when I connect, a bright flash knocks me back. I look up to see lightning rushing toward me, hitting me dead center. I feel myself falling. All I can see are the storm clouds.

"Takumi!" I hear someone shout, but the sound echoes in my head. I feel a sharp pain in my chest. 'You've stopped my heart?' I think to myself as my vision fades. Then, a sudden light brings my vision back to normal. But I notice I'm about eye level with the creature. And it looks quite shocked.

I look to my hands to see nothing but black. They are also much larger. And I am on the ground. 'I'm one of those?' I think. I let out a yell that shakes the world and I punch toward her, my fist seemingly slow. But it connects, knocking the creature back. It tries to attack, but I grab it's arm and deliver a blow to it's side.

Then, I land one more punch toward the heart, which lets out a flash, but also dissolves my own monster. I see the CPU's knocking Neptune around in flashes of light, causing her to gain massive momentum. Then, she gets to me. "Finish this." She says, our weapons clashing. I nod as I head towards Byehliy at a speed faster than sound. Then feet away from her, time slowed down. "Hero's promise!" I shout, lights of all four CPU's surrounding me. Then I hear a crack, and I am suddenly on the other side of the creature and Byehliy is on the end of my blade.

I then throw her to the ground and fall myself, as I struggle to regain my balance. I hit the ground next to her, and the clouds begin to dissipate. But she manages to get up and draws a blade. Her arm is then removed by IF. Neptune helps me to my feet and I see Byehliy fall to her knees, the beast she was in now gone. She looked desperate.

I let go of Neptune and walk toward her, a cinder block in the perfect spot. I put my foot on her back, forcing her down, her neck hanging over the edge of the concrete.

I could see tears. "Byehliy, for crimes against not only our dimension, but this as one well, you are charged and convicted guilty of mass genocide, and the murder of three goddesses." I tell her, summoning my blade. "What? No trial?" She says, fear in her voice. "Any one think she shouldn't be executed?" I ask, my voice very dark. Everyone says no in unison. Her eyes grow wide.

I could hear begging coming from her. I lay my blade across her neck. "Any final words?" I ask, anger seeping in. I could hear laughing. "I knew I taught you how to fight too well." She says. "Yeah, you did." I say, as I raise the blade, and in a single slice, I end her life.

I then move backwards, as I feel myself growing weak. Then, nothing.

* * *

I awake in a hospital bed, Histoire watching me. "Ah, you've awoken." She says, relief on her face. "Why... why am I so tired..." I ask. "You have lost all your shares... you have one chance and have to do so today. You need to marry a CPU or CPU candidate. And, if it matters, Nepgear has cried herself to sleep every night you've been unconscious." She tells me.

"How long have I been out?" I ask, almost afraid to hear the answer. "About two weeks." "W-what? R-really?" I stammer out. "I'm afraid so." She says. We then hear a knock at the door. "That would be Nepgear. I'll leave you be." Histoire says.

"Does she know?" I ask. Histoire nods, and leaves as Nepgear reveals herself. Her face pales as she sees me. "T-takumi?" She asks. I nod and she rushes over, tears falling from her face. She grabs my hand and mutters out "I thought you'd never wake up." "Well I did." I reply.

"I've talked to the CPU's, any one of them is willing to marry you..." She says, sadness in her voice. 'She thinks I'm going to choose them?' I ask myself as she looks out the window. I smile at her. I put my other hand on hers and she gasps. "Why choose them, when I can choose you?" I ask her and she turns to face me, a blush spreading across her face.

"M-me?" She stammers out, obviously shocked. "Of course, you've been my closest friend for as long as I can remember, I used to get so excited to see you." I tell her, tears forming in my eyes. I could see the sparks of happiness explode in her eyes. She quickly envelopes me in a hug. The, the door opens, causing us both to jump.

"Took you long enough. I thought Nep Jr. would have to make the first move." Neptune says, walking in with Noire. "Leave them alone, Neptune." Noire says. "You jealous? If you had frie-" Neptune starts, but doesn't finish as Noire taps her on the head.

I look back to Nepgear as she releases me, and find she had had tears, but a wide smile on her face. "Well, Nep Jr.? You gonna kiss him or not?" Neptune asks her a slightly teasing tone. She moves toward me and I feel her lips on mine. I then hear and camera. I also begin to feel stronger. A bright flash of light, purple and darkness.

As my vision clears I see Nepgear staring, obviously having the same experience. I put my feet over the edge of my bed as her vision clears and stand. "Should you be standing so soon?" Noire asks. "It's the power of love, Noire!" Neptune says.

"Take me!" She then shouts, jumping into Noire's arms, causing the black haired girl to blush furiously. I wrap Nepgear in a hug, which she quickly returns. "You hold my life." I tell her. "You've held mine."

* * *

I stood on the stage, holding the hand that now had a black steel, purple diamond ring on it. I was releasing my first system line, Ishikawa Computers. It had been about a month since I had woken up. And about a month and a half since Byehliy was killed.

The public was quite forgiving to the three goddesses that had nothing to do with the corruption. And all the countries had taken massive damage in the form of casualties. But they rebuilt fairly quickly. The public had also been very supporting of mine and Nepgear's marriage, as well as Neptune and Noire's. And with that, I began to pull in shares for both Planeptune and Lastation. The countries had stabilized at about 25% each, which in turn gave both Planeptune and Lastation about 50%. But, Lowee was about to release a new system, so we needed to counter that.

My system had boasted next gen graphics on a 512 bit, easily upgrade-able architecture. "And today, in the wonderful land of Planeptune, I, Ishikawa Takumi, am proud to announce the release of Ishikawa brand computer systems. Our systems are primarily made to handle the future of gaming!" I say proudly.

My systems were considered so good, they were going to be utilized for g-sports, or gaming sports. And with massive amount of peripherals available to other systems that could be used with ours, the transition would be relatively smooth. The gameplay video showed what the system was capable of, including user created content. Cheering soon erupted within the stadium, and I felt my smile becoming broader.

"I think you did it!" Nepgear whispered quietly. "I think so too." I whisper back. The past month and a half had been hard for her, given she had been brutally tortured. Hell, I was surprised she was even out here, even if it was only while holding my hand. Nepgear leans into me, a smile on her face.

Neptune walks on to the stage. "Hey you two, don't be so lovey dovey on stage." She says in a teasing tone. Without missing a beat, I pull out my phone and pulled up the picture of Neptune leaping into Noire's arms on stage. "Y-you got a picture!?" Neptune says indignantly. "Yep." I reply.

"And if you say one more thing right now, I'll stick it on the bigscreen." I continue, causing her to glare. "No fair!" She replies. "You did the same when Nepgear kissed me in the hospital." This caused Nepgear to blush. "Point taken."

I look at Nepgear as she tries to hide, and let out a small laugh as I wrap my arms around her. This sparked even more commotion in the crowd, but I didn't care, and I don't think Nepgear did either. "I love you." I hear her whisper. "I love you, too." I instantly reply.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story! Do you want a sequel? I am planning one but what do you guys think? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
